Superman: The coming of Zod
by brevin.secretzfan
Summary: Part of the DCFU if your in Comics Amino. If not then feel free to enjoy a fun little story. Superman has been around for quite some time now but he has never faced the evil that is General Zod. Watch as the entire Superman family team up together to face this threat.
1. Chapter 1

Superman

The coming of Zod

Chapter 1- The story of Superman

"Hey honey I am home with groceries"

"Oh Clark I am glad to see you again."

Watches as she runs to hug me and I hug back.

My name is Ka El. I am a descendent of Krypton. And I have been protecting this city for a total of 6 years now. My job is to bring hope to a world filled with strife. To make people look up and smile again. When I started this job I was just taking kittens out of trees and stopping bank robberies and I have still been doing that for all this time. But the world seems to have gotten worse despite that. There have been many wars that keep happening and there have been a lot of people living in poverty too. There also have been a few people who question if I am the Superman that this world really needs now. I have seen quite a lot of wars going on in different parts of the world. I have seen how corrupt people can take power and do harm. And yet still I have continued to fight on, because that is what I have been put on this Earth to do. I am here to give people hope and I am not doing it alone anymore.

A couple of years back I investigated a place called Cadmus that was being run by a man named Lex Luthor. They were apparently using alien DNA to create creatures to destroy me and anyone like me. I managed to shut them down, but not before freeing a clone of myself from captivity. I raised this boy like my own son and gave him the name called Conner Kent aka Superboy.

A year later a ship crash landed on Earth and from it a kryptonian came out. This young girl was apparently looking for me and had claimed to be my cousin. Her name was Kara ZorEl. We ended up getting in a fight, but in the end we got to know each other a little bit better.

Now my only job is trying to raise these two and giving them both the ideals that I have always stood for so that way they can be able to bring hope to the world in the way I have been.

"How has your day been?" I ask Lois as I place the groceries on the table.

She looked back over at me with and smiles.

"It has been great Clark" she says with a smile on her face.

"So great indeed" she told him.

I then watched as the love of my life took of the glasses I was wearing and then locked lips with mine as I wrapped my arms around her and held onto her tightly as well. It was in that moment of our lips locking I began to think back to all the history we had shared together.

At first when we met I was still dating Lana Lang. Lois did not think much of me at the time. She only knew me as the nerdy reporter guy who she sometimes worked with on different cases. But I did find out on one of our reports that she did like Superman and always wanted to meet him. So I decided to set that up for her one day. I got her a interview with the Man of Steel and after that things were never the same between us. I started to have feelings for Lois Lane and ended up choosing to break it off with Lana. I still had to wish for her the best though and told her that I did love her. But I moved on and me and Lois starting to see each other more often. I soon revealed to her my secret identity and the rest was history.

Today we are both living alone while Conner and Kara have gotten their own apartments. Kara lives in Midvale right outside of Metropolis while Conner lives in another apartment in the city of Metropolis. I'd like to believe they're both doing fine there.

Kara is outside on the balcony of her apartment. It is a really nice apartment complex. It is about two floors with a garage to park cars and some nice room service as well. She was happy when her cousin, Superman, got it for her. Today though was not her happiest day. She wanted a boyfriend now and really wasn't getting one. She had been trying a bit at her school though. She was still 16 years old and love was something a girl like her would naturally want to have in her life. Soon looked at the full moon and saw a shooting star and then made a wish.

"Shooting star give me a man who will love me and be really nice to me" she said.

She then sighed as she closed her eyes and placed one hand on her head. When she opened her eyes she saw her archenemy standing before her. The villain known only as Livewire.

-to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Superman

The coming of Zod

Chapter 2- His name is Zod

So you know those moments in life where call out for the love of your life and instead get your greatest enemy. Well for my cousin Kara this was one of those times.

"Livewire!" Supergirl yelled out as her eyes turned a beaming hot red.

Livewire has insane crazy blue hair that goes up with electricity going all over her body as well with a smirk on her face as well. She also had this heels on as well with long blue leggings as well on her. It looked pretty awesome on her.

"Calm down toots I am not here to fight you..not today at least" she said with a smirk.

She was standing on the edge of the balcony and walked off it and closed in on Kara as she crossed her arms at her. Kara also turned off her heat vision.

"I came here to warn you and your buddy..what's his name...Superman" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Warn us about what?" Kara asked as she crossed her arms and moved her leg out a inch.

Supergirl has long beautiful blonde hair with a blue square shaped skirt around her legs. Her body looked a bit frail, but obviously that should not make you underestimate the kryptonian girl. She was still quite powerful despite her looks.

"So I was heading to this grocery store to..lets say pick up some stuff"

"You were going to rob it" Kara said as she lowered her eyes as Livewire.

"Hey don't need to assume stuff I mean sometimes even a girl like me needs to buy some shampoo" she said as she licked back her hair as electricity went down it.

"Anyway when I walked in and there was this lady there and she had this all black suit on and a very thin type of frame, but most importantly was her cape which looked a lot like your pal Superman's cape" she said as she looked at her.

Kara raised her eyebrow a bit as she looked at Livewire.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Well for one cause she owned my ass when I came in and beat the living shit out of me"

Supergirl lowered her eyes.

"I see"

"And her name is Faora also"

As Kara spoke with Faora I had to talk to my son or rather the male I see as a son..Conner Kent. See there's a lot going on in Conner's life right now. With all the love I try to give to him and Kara I know as well that they need to break out on their own and become heroes by themselves. It is just hard sometimes to allow them too. With been in this comfortable area and I been able to take care of each of them and help them along the way as a father. But even I know that at some point a father must learn to let his children leave the nest.

"Hey" Conner spoke

"Hey" I spoke back.

Conner is wearing a black t shirt with my symbol on it along with blue jeans as well. You can see the muscular frame of his body through the way the shirt fits. It gives him a lot of arm room to show his muscular frame and allows his hands to feel a bit more loose too. His black hair is also pushed back to be a little bit more slick.

There was a awkward bit of silence between the both us us as I sighed. Sometimes it gets like this between us. Each of us not knowing what to say to each other. Talking around the problems instead of about them. That is why..

"Con.."

"Superman..listen I been thinking..I know it great having you around and all and um...being part of this family has been great too" he says as he scratched his head.

"But I kinda been thinking about finding friends you know outside of here too" he told me as I can hear his heart beating.

A smile came over my face as I then place one hand on his shoulders and look at Conner. I can feel his heartbeat slowing down. Every blood vessel in his body is starting to ease up. He should be a little bit easier to talk to.

"It ok Conner I am sure we can find you some friends at some point" I say and then smiled at my young Superboy.

Meanwhile as Superboy and me we're talking we had no idea what was coming as a woman in a all black cloak was walking the streets of Metropolis not showing her face to anyone as she found a small alleyway to hide in. The woman then took out her arm and revealed a small communicator that she had. A light popped on it as a man with a black beard and hair stood their in a strong attention stand. As if he were a mighty and powerful solder. The man begins to speak with a very stern tone.

"Give me a report Faora!" he told her.

"I have met with the woman called Livewire..she seemed quite like an interesting young gal to say the least, but I also disposed of her quickly..owned her ass like the bitch she was"

The man smirked at Faora

"Thank you for the report" he told her

This man was known as Zod and he will become one of my greatest enemies.


End file.
